A Love heard around the Aniverse
by FaceAcheSolid
Summary: After success of saving Warren all is happy then Jenny develops feelings for Bucky but can there relationship survive. My First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first attempt. And I own nothing except. **

* * *

**Chapter.1 a surprising reward**

The Aniverse was safe for another day thanks to Captain Bucky O'Hare and his crew of the "Righteous Indignation". Bucky was the happiest of the crew now that they had returned Warren back to its original luster and how most of the toad armies would need to recover from this recent defeat.

"I sure hope we slowed down Komplex and the Toads for now", said Bucky as he sat back in his chair as their ship departed from Warren, suddenly the ships communicator was beeping with a message.

"Bucky my boy this is Commander Dogstar of The Indefatigable" said the older pilot. "Greetings Dogstar" said Bucky as he smiled talking to his old friend.

"I have message from the United Animal Federation it seems that because of the mission's success the U.A.F would like to congratulate you and your team for your victory" said Dogstar. Bucky had smirked at this with a sign of humbleness in his eye and responded, "excellent news Dogstar we will arrive to Genus soon Capt. O'Hare out" Bucky then ended the communicator uplink.

"Jenny I'm heading down to inform the others set coordinates for Genus" Bucky said "yes Bucky" Replied Jenny, Bucky then climbed down to the lower level of the ship leaving Jenny to herself.

As Jenny piloted the ship she used this moment to herself as of way of thinking and a way of looking back, like the others aboard the ship they were happy to save Bucky's planet but for jenny she was thinking of something else, she wasn't just happy for saving Warren but seemed to be more happy for Bucky, she didn't understand what it was exactly that made her feel this way but seeing this smile on his face had different effects on her it wasn't the usual smirk that he used when he was trying to be cocky but more of a genuine smile.

"I don't understand why do I have this feeling" questioned Jenny she tried clear her mind but it was hard, whatever this feeling was it made Jenny feel somewhat uncomfortable all she could piece together was it involved her and Bucky.

"Could this be what the other mammals call love?" Jenny was confused this was something Aldebaran's were not quite familiar with, Then Bucky returned Jenny tried to forget it.

* * *

The crew finally arrived to Genus Willy went back to his Universe for now.

Bucky wasn't much for dressing up unless it's for a mission so when they arrived he was in his usual attire, he and his crew were greeted by Dogstar amongst others.

Bucky and his crew had taken their seats at their reserved table for the event, Jenny had taken her seat next to Bucky as it was set up that way, most people for the event where there basically everyone was just waiting for the "Righteous Indignation" to arrive.

The audience of guests were in storms of conversations but they all fell silent once the Secretary General took to the microphone to give a quick speech.

Jenny at this moment was thinking to herself again looking back for clues to understand these strange feelings she had been having recently.

During the few minutes she had many things went through her head as she tried to figure out where her new feelings had sprung from. The most recent seem to have happened during her spectral form aboard the climate converter, from that moment she was believing that she possibly in love and possibly with Bucky.

The Secretary General had conclude many then had gone to start conversations with others among other things.

Bucky seemed to be almost everywhere but he was mainly caught talking with Dogstar and other crewmates from the Indefatigable.

Jenny had felt a bit insecure, The Warrioress of Aldebaran seem to have been weak in expressing unknown emotions, thoughts were to find Bucky and discuss to him her thoughts about these feelings she had been having for her captain.

She had finally spotted him she went forward to talk.

"Hey Jenny great celebration huh" Bucky had said Drink in hand, on the balcony "I know Bucky I wanted to Discuss something with you, Bucky's expression had become slightly serious with questionable intentions in his eyes, "I'm all ears" he responded.

Jenny was calm on the outside but on the inside she was frightened but she needed to be strong.

"You see Bucky I have been experiencing these Visions" she said, almost everything she said was saying felt like sandpaper in her mouth, Bucky's expression was serious but deep down he didn't understand, "go on" he replied.

"Well... It's… about our crew" she spoke poorly, "what is it Jenny" Bucky responded with some impatience.

She tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out, and with all her strength she responded.

"It's this" She then kissed him, it went on for a while then she broke it with fear she walked away to return to the party leaving her Captain behind in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late updates my life is too distracting anyways back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: a different loyalty

Bucky had stood there for several seconds trying to piece together what had just happened after a minute it had become clear.

"Did Jenny just kiss me" Bucky who had begun ask himself

Over the time they had worked together Bucky had known she was loyal to him and the crew but after what had happened he was starting to see her loyalty in a different view.

"It's not like her to do something like that, and out of the blue no less" Bucky said still talking to himself.

But it had happened he wasn't upset only shocked to realize she had felt that way.

"I need to know how she feels about us and this situation altogether" Bucky finished, he then left the balcony and returned to the party to find Jenny.

* * *

Jenny had continued wandering the crowds of people trying to ignore what she had done, but it was hard to ignore when it's the only thing on your mind.

"Why did I do that" she said within her head, she had felt so ashamed of what she did this was her captain the hare she had been working with side by side.

All she could do was to continue to wander and continue to ignore it but the harder she tried the more overwhelming it had become.

Soon the warrioress of Aldebaran was beginning to feel like a lost kitten with no one to turn to, but then out of the darkness came light of brilliance.

"Perhaps if i explain to Bucky this can be resolved" Jenny had said to herself, "But not now it's becoming far too late and I've have lost all sign of Bucky" Jenny finished.

Now she would wait till tomorrow to explain her reason.

* * *

On this particular morning Genus was rather foggy, Bucky and the crew were prepping the ship for exploration.

"So Bucky me boy meet any fine lasses at the party" Deadeye asked in his Pirate accent, "Not really but Kind of" Bucky lied not referring to his incident with Jenny.

"Ship all ready for exploration Captain" Blinky finished

"Thanks Blinky" Bucky responded heading to his usual station next to Jenny, usual Bucky was fine but after last night the fearless captain was willing to talk to his first mate.

Jenny had finished setting up and was ready but then had become weak in the knees when her captain finally arrived.

"Hello Bucky" Jenny welcomed.

"Hey Jenny" Bucky responded.

Once both of them took to their stations they realized it was to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late chapter.

* * *

Chapter.3 Battle of the minds:

There they were side by side but neither of then found the ability to speak to one another.

Bucky wanted to speak but his mouth felt like sandpaper making it difficult, Jenny had the strength to speak but the more she thought about it she ignored it.

After many minutes of silence finally one was able to speak.

"Jenny I'd like to discuss last night" Bucky said, at this Jenny's heartbeat was pounding like an Aldeberan drum.

"Okay Bucky" Jenny said, she could feel tensions and their conversation had barely begun.

"Can you explain what the reason you did that thing last night was" Bucky finished, after that he felt like he was putting through an interrogation.

Jenny tried to find something to say but her mind felt only that of a blank, she felt embarrassed for what she had done but was now more afraid of what would happen from here.

"Jenny I need an answer" Bucky said with a sternness in his tone, finally Jenny tried to say something.

"Bucky in honestly it was an impulse" Jenny tried to confess, "An impulse" Bucky questioned, after that Jenny found the only way to finish this to finally come with her truth.

"Okay Bucky I can't lie to you, I believe I may feelings for you" Jenny confessed.

After her confession Bucky was then overwhelmed with a more sympathy for what she had said to him.

"Well Jenny what does your heart tell you" Bucky sympathize, Jenny could feel her heart melt after the sign of care he had shown her once then her mind was made she knew why she truly liked him.

"It sounds like I love you" Jenny admitted, after this it had felt as if a wall was finally taken down.

Bucky felt as if a bolt of lightning had hit there his understanding had become clear and his love for her now had become stronger as well.

But before they could finally open to each other reality had kicked in.

"TOADS" Bucky shouted, as the realized a fleet was swarming in from here they realized a storm was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry** for the late chapter but this will make up**

* * *

Chapter 4 Fate

Bucky and Jenny both could feel a jolt run down their spines when they witnessed the massive fleet of toads.

Jenny frightened a bit asked Bucky what they would do at this point.

"Bucky what should we do" Jenny asked, instantly Jenny then figured out what he was going to say next.

"Attention all hands battle stations" Bucky commanded as Jenny knew what he would say next.

"LET'S CROAK SOME TOADS" everyone shouted as they now were heading into the heat of battle.

The fleet of toads consisted of the usual attack ships that being Double Bubbles, toad battleships but something a bit new to the fight it looked like a toad battleship but larger more guns it could even been a possible slave ship it's size.

"Jenny get a fix on what's on that new ship, I'm going to check on the others" Bucky Commanded.

"Got Bucky" Jenny responded

As Bucky when to the lower deck Jenny was feeling rather thankful for being able to escape the conversation.

It wasn't that she didn't love she believed she did she just wasn't sure if he truly felt the same, but love affairs aside her attention was now on the toad ship in front of her.

"I'm back Jenny what's the status on that ship" asked Bucky

"Scanners show possible prisoners aboard" Jenny responded, Bucky went stone from that, immediately he bolted to the croaker prepping to dock the ship.

"Jenny you take charge I'm going to try and save those prisoners" Bucky stated.

"Alright Bucky you should bring others with you" Jenny asked with a bit of worry in her voice, "no I'll do this along and I need Deadeye to stay at the guns to clear a path" Bucky explained.

"Fine then I won't stop you be safe" Jenny submitted.

"I will" Bucky finished now returning to the lower level, all jenny could do is hope he'll be alright.

* * *

As he piloted his Toad Croaker threw all the chaos and destruction he made it aboard his destination clutching his blaster as he awaited for whatever violence he'll behold.

Once in wave after wave Toads had swarmed, but Bucky was resourceful and found his through the rather weak soldiers.

"You guys make my job look easy" Bucky insulted as he plowed through the toads.

After the "training session" he went through with the toads he found what he believed was the Brigg only to find it empty like the last time but there was no Toadborg here as well.

"What's going on" Bucky demanded to himself, then his ears caught something that sounded of a toadly chuckle.

"Foolish O'Hare you landed in my trap" Claimed a sinister voice, which revealed through projection and appeared as a random toad commander.

"Who are you and where are the prisoners!" Bucky shouted.

"You fool there was no prisoners it was decoy to lure you here" said the mysterious toad commander evilly "this ship will be your grave" he finished.

Then a door opened revealing an intimidating toad robot, Bucky prepared for the battle of his life, he threw out blaster and began to open fire the robot almost went unfazed.

The machine attacked Bucky leaped away but earned a nasty scar on his leg from the robot, Bucky retaliated by fire more shots, and one lucky shot hit the robots eye.

The Robot engaged its weapons and opened fire on the captain, despite his impressive agility and speed he was eventually hit proving his possible demise as he collapsed.

"Jenny I'm sorry" Bucky said as he looked at the ground.

* * *

After what felt like hours of battling it was slowly dying down, Jenny was starting to worry that captain was ok.

"I'm Sorry" was heard echoing Jenny's mind immediately recognizing that Bucky was in trouble thanks to her power of Telepathy, she put the ship out of halt piloting towards the massive ship.

"Jenny what are you doing" asked Willy curiously.

"I sense Bucky's in danger we're boarding that ship up ahead" Jenny answered

"Very well then" Willy responded knowing of her unique powers.

Once aboard the ship was rather deserted with toads lying around like they were ambushed by a Betelgeusen baboon.

"Wow for a lil guy Bucky squashed these toads" commented Bruiser

After minutes of exploring they found where Bucky entered only to be put in shock at the site they had witnessed, a massive robot in wreckage with a battered and bruised Bucky slowly bleeding out.

"Oh my" Willy said seeing his captain it the state he was in, Jenny was speechless and on her knee's with Bucky.

"He's still breathing we have to save" Jenny shouted as they grabbed their captain in hopes he could be saved.

* * *

**Cliff hangers don't worry he'll be okay. **

* * *

C


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for being gone I was sick anyways this was a big chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: faithfulness

Bucky eyes began to slowly open realizing he wasn't dead, as well he was no longer aboard the toad attack ship.

"Where am I" Bucky questioned noticing his bandages.

"Oh good your awake I'll alert the doctor" said a young voice, with Bucky's site returning he was able to see it was the nurse.

"What is this place" Bucky continued to question.

"Oh sorry you're at the Maximus docking station in the clinic you were brought here after a battle with Toads" the nurse said.

"How did I get here" Bucky asked.

"You were brought here by group of all these different races that said they were your crew" answered the nurse.

"My crew where are they" Bucky shouted

They're here on the station but three of them are in the waiting room" said the nurse, once she said that Bucky had jumped up in his bed wanting to know which crew members.

"What did they look like?" Bucky demanded as began to get up from the bed.

"One of them looked like a pirate the other looks like a rather strange looking betelgeusian baboon the other was a beautiful aldeberan" the nurse answered, Bucky realized who they where it was Deadeye, Willy and Jenny he felt as if his heart skipped beat, once he realized he got up from the infirmary bed trying to leave.

"Wait what are you doing you have to lie down?" demanded the nurse

"I can't I have to see my friends" said Bucky calmly as limped his way to the waiting room, the only thing truly on his mind was seeing Jenny.

The rest of Bucky's crew was in a state of worry Jenny mostly, they sat in the waiting room what felt like days but had only been 8 hours.

Jenny couldn't stand waiting around anymore she had only worry and guilt on her mind feeling as if Bucky's injuries were her fault.

"Jenny you should calm down Bucky will be fine" Willy said trying to calm her nerves

"Aye Jenny me lass Willy is right Bucky can take bought" Deadeye added.

Jenny continued to worry but her friends words comforted her she just couldn't help being scared especially the state she had found him in.

"Thank you for your support Willy I'm just scared right now" Jenny responded.

"You're welcome Jenny but I find hard to be in a place with so much pain" Willy said

"I agree with Willy I've my fair share of the hurt and sick" Deadeye commented.

"Why don't you to go get some air I'll stay here and wait" Jenny responded trying to keep calm.

"Aye that be a fine idea Jenny me lass" Deadeye answered stepping outside the clinic with Willy.

Jenny was now alone with her thoughts hoping that Bucky would be okay soon but little did she know that trouble would ensue.

The clinic doors opened to reveal a familiar face, it was Mimi it seemed she had heard the news since she was not that far from Maximus station, she looked to see Jenny sitting in the waiting room and she looked at Jenny with a sneer.

Jenny noticed she walked and couldn't help but feel the urge to ask why she was here.

"What are you doing here" said Jenny with a rather disappointed tone.

"I've come to see Bucky I want to know if he's alright" Mimi said in a rather annoyed tone

"Bucky will be okay he doesn't need your flirting" Jenny pointed out upsetting Mimi

That comment wasn't enough to tell the extreme dislike between them and only from that would the tensions get higher than they already were.

Meanwhile Bucky was still making an effort to leave the infirmary he had something on his mind and he wouldn't keep it to himself knowing that he almost died today.

"Sir you shouldn't be doing this not in your condition" argued the nurse.

"I can't stop here I have to tell something to one of my crew members" answered Bucky.

"But why can't you wait until your better" asked the nurse but Bucky knew had to tell after he left her and almost got killed.

Back in the waiting room Jenny and Mimi were still at ease with each other ready to kill the other.

"I think you should go you're not need here" Jenny said

"Really this coming from the crew member who stole her captains ship for her own purposes" Mimi responded.

"I had to for reasons that could destroy the galaxy" Jenny explained.

"And your also the one who kissed him on the lips and walked away" Finished Mimi by that point it had become enough Jenny was so upset she slapped Mimi across the face this then lead to fight between the two.

Bucky had finally arrived to see his first mate and Mimi fighting this not make him happy and watching it didn't help.

"STOP!" Bucky shouted were everyone in the Infirmary could hear.

"This was not the behaviour I expected to see and Jenny you know better" said Bucky with a concerned voice.

Jenny dropped her in shame from what Bucky said but what he said next caught her by surprise?

"But I didn't leave the infirmary to yell at you" Bucky said in a softer tone, "Jenny I love you" Bucky said.

It was now Jenny's turn to be shock as Bucky held close in an embrace and lock lips with her, in the Moment all the people in the waiting room entered a clap even Mimi.

At this point Jenny hoped this would last forever.


End file.
